Vines Bleed
by Red-Miko
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have known each other for 4 years and they're bond has grown rapidly.When will they reveal they're feelings.Narahu is defeated,and the jewel is complete.A new enemy arrives.During Kagome's 18th birthday party.What adventures behold now
1. Lifely Story

Hey!Red-Miko Here!

Disclaimer:I Don't own Inuyasha!

Summary:Kagome and Inuyasha have known each other for 4 years and they're bond has grown rapidly.When will they reveal they're true feeling.Naraku is defeated,the jewel is complete.Inuyasha hasn't descided his wish.What will happen when it backfires but to whom?A new enemy appears during Kagome's 18th birthday party.What adventure and obstlces behold the Inu group know?

Vines Bleed Chp.1"Lifely Story"

Kagome was finally out of school.She was out when she turned 17,but know her 18th birthday is coming.She was the most happiest person,and this is her story:_Hey!I'm Kagome Higrashi,when I was 15 I was taken into a magical well by 'Lady Centipede' When I escaped I thought I was home when I followed the 'Sacred Tree'...but when I got there I saw a boy,who had long silky shiny sliver hair,dog ears,and he was asleep so I didn't know the color of his eyes.He was in such a peaceful sleep.I wanted to touch his ears so I did.Anyway...after the villagers took me threw"Inuyasha's Forest" and the day went by.He finally opened his eyes.They were amber and flickered with hate as they stared into my blue eyes.I ended up setting him free from the tree and in return he killed 'Lady Centipede' turns out he only killed her to get her out the way so he could kill me.For the 'Jewel Of Four Souls' He'd been calling me Kikyo.I wasn't so happy but I got threw it.So I'm skipping on after 'Lady Kaede' sealed him with the beads.I accidentally scattered the jewel into million pieces setting my life.Life of Life.Is what I call it.Life has many emotions that I had to go threw.We had a enemy to hunt 'Naraku' along with our gang 'Sango the Demon Slayer,Miroku the Monk,Shippo the Fox Demon,and Kilala the Demon Cat and Sango's Partner.All of them...Inuyasha,Sango,Miroku,Shippo,and Kilala had something they knew of...power.I was always the one in danger.I even got myself kidnapped by a wolf demon who fell in love with me,Kouga.Inuyasha would get so jealous when Kouga held my hand.Well Inuyasha was just being Inuyasha.Anyway...our journey went on,and I've faced all emtions in the book.Saddness,Fear,Hate,...Love...and all the other emotions I couldn't even describe.Days,Weeks,Months,soon Years went by and I've faced all the impossible.I've come from regular Human,to a respected Miko.As the past four years went...I've fallen in love with Inuyasha.I'm not sure he feels the same because today he might still think me as of Kikyo who still roams the lands,and mountains.But I don't care.As long as I'm by his side.I'm well.Years went and we soon defeated,Naraku.Sango's brother'Kohaku' finally rest in peace with the rest of her family.Kagura,and Kanna are free.We still clean up demons he left behind.Once again as the years past I've become more of a fedual then a mondern.I mean I feel the 'Fedual Era' is my home and my family knows.I've learned not everything can end well,nothings impossible and...vines bleed.What I mean is...life will always have a twist and you might not like it but then the sky rumbles and it rains on you.Til the sun shines...look into the starry sky,and whisper'Vines Bleed' People think it's an non-understandable phrase but if you don't understand it...you don't understand...yourself.("Kagome!"called Ms.Higrashi)_Kagome closed her diary"Coming Mom!"Kagome put it under her pillow and ran out,downstairs and into the kitchen.Kagome ran in to see her mother waiting.When she saw her mother she smiled"Since today's your last of staying her...are you sure you still want to have this party?"Kagome smiled"Yeah!"Ms.Higrashi smiled"Alright!I've called all your friends and I've got to go shopping."Kagome giggled at her mother's eagerness as she ran out the front door.Kagome walked to the fridge and opened it peering threw it.Someone poked Kagome's shoulder to get her attention.Kagome turned to the left to identify the person resposible.It was her 11 year old brother 'Souta'

Kagome grabbed a grape soda then closed it"What up,Souta?"Souta asked"Can I go to,Kenji's house?"Kagome shrugged"Done with your chores?"Souta nodded.Kaagome opened her soda"Alright.Be back before dark...or are you staying the night?"Souta rocked on his heel"Staying the night"Kagome rustled his hair"Alright then"Souta smiled"Happy 18th birthday,Kagome"Souta put a small box in Kagome's hand.Kagome hugged Souta and opened it then gasped.It was a 'Titanium Bracelet/Steel Clasp'

Kagome hugged Souta again"I love it Souta!"Souta smiled"To my big sister.Know can I go?"Kagome smiled"Sure"He ran off.Kagome took the bracelet out the box and put it on.It fit perfectly.Lose enough to let blood flow.Kagome sipped some of her soda"Wonder where Gramps went?"Kagome walked out of the house into the shrine grounds to see her Grandfather sweeping.Kagome smiled"Hey,Gramps!"Her Grandfather turned"Oh,hello Kagome.Is your mother out?"Kagome nodded"She went to get something for my party" Her Grandfather smiled"Ah!your birthday!I've gotten you a gift"Kagome smiled excited"Oh really!Where is it!"Kagome followed her Grandfather into the house.He gave her a small box.Kagome opened it then frowned"What is this?"Her Grandfather pulled the claw out the box"This my dear is an ancient claw of a demon from years and years ago"Kagome saw her cat passing by.Kagome took it and knelt to him"Here Buyo,eat"Buyo took the claw then ran off.Her Grandfather ran after Buyo screaming"N.NO!That's a valuable treasure!"Kagome sipped her soda then finished it and walked into the kitchen throwing it away.Her mother walked in with bag's.Kagome helped by sitting them on the table"Souta's staying at Kenji's,Mom"Ms.Higrashi smiled"Okay dear.Your party is gonna commence in 3 hours so do what you wish til then"Kagome smiled"Shower would be nice"Ms.Higrashi started placing food on the table"Wear what you'll be wearing to the 'Fedual Era',dear.Be comfortable."Kagome nodded"Yes,Mom"Kagome jogged upstairs and into her room.Kagome opened her closet doors and looked around repeating"Comfortable,comfortable"Kagome looked over everything and finally found something simple.Kagome sat a 'Annabeth Peasant Top...black and red','Rhinestone Pocket Trim Shorts...blue jean',and white air force one...'o7"Also ankle socks.Kagome walke into her bathroom and undressed.She cut her shower on and stepped in.Letting hot water soak her hair and body.

Fedual Era

Sango asked"Isn't today Kagome's 18th birthday?"Miroku nodded"Yeah"Sango looked at Inuyasha"She probably won't be back til later tonight"Inuyasha thought to himself"I wish I had a excuse to yell"Inuyasha gave an unnoticed sigh"Wait!She needs to be here to help me make the jewel whole!"Sango wanted to life at Inuyasha in his face for a dumb excuse as that.Inuyasha ran out and heading toward the well to bring Kagome back.Sango laughed"That was the dumbest excuse yet"Shippo rolled his eyes"Inuyasha is so predictiable"They all agreed

Meanwhile Inuyasha ran threw the forest finally seeing the well coming into few.He jumped in the air landing precisly where he attended landing.In the well to be swallowed with a familar purple light.

After Shower

Kagome was fully dress and sat at her desk brush her wet hair silky clean.She heard a tapping noise on her window.Kagome stood up and walked over to her sliding window.Kagome opened the curtain,still brushing her hair.Kagome opened the window and let the half demon in.Kagome closed it behind him"What are you doing here?"Inuyasha yelled"You're taking so long to return!I'm waiting for you to put the jewel together!"Kagome sat her brush down and grabbed a small town and dried her hair softly"Inuyasha...my party is today,and I'm not gonna miss it because of that stupid jewel"Inuyasha growled.Kagome threw the towel on her bed and got a black hair bow and tied her hair in a mid-section ponytail"You can growl,and glare at me all you want"Kagome crossed her arms.Inuyasha yelled"You wench!"Kagome yelled in anger"You jerk!I told you I'm staying at that's final!"Inuyasha yelled"No,you're coming"Kagome yelled"Sit!I-

Ms.Higrashi called"Kagome!Your friends are here!"Kagome rubbed her temples"You've gotta go,Inuyasha.I'm not letting 'you' ruin this night"Inuyasha grumbled as he got up and opened the window"Figures"Kagome groaned and stomped out her room and downstairs to see the house was full of people.Kagome went to greet everyone.

Inuyasha's POV

_When am I gonna tell her how I feel?Why did I leave that Hobo guy might be all over her!_"Thought Inuyasha as he stopped by a building and turned around and ran back to Kagome's 'party'

Party Friends!

For some reason Kagome felt like something was wrong.A voice called"Kagome!"Kagome groaned"Why me-oh hey Hojo!"Kagome hoped he didn't hear her.Hojo smiled"Nice party you have here,Kagome"Kagome gave a fake smile"Thanks!"Her three friends showed up.Kagome smiled"Hey Yuka,Eri,Yuma"They smiled all so noticiable.Kagome thought"_What are they up too?_"Kagome felt something surge threw her,and looked toward her room"C.Can you excuse me?"They nodded.Kagome walked up her stairs and into her room.Nothing was there.The door slammed.Kagome turned around quickly to see a demon man.Shoulder length raven hair,and dark jade eyes.Kagome stepped back"Who are you?!"The man smirked"Do not be afraid.My name is Goru."Kagome back up to the window hands behind her back.Goru took a step forward and smirked.Kagome thought"_Who is this?Is he a reirncarnation of Naraku?_"Goru smirked taking another step closer.Kagome yelled"Don't come closer!What do you want with me?!"Goru sighed"Perhaps I should explain myself.I here to take you back to my master"Kagome asked"Whose your master?"Goru eyed Kagome as if she was a goddess"Lord Madoka...he's been watching you over the years,and you've grown into a very beautiful women"Kagome yelled"Keep you perverted thoughts to yourself!"In a blink of a eye he was beside Kagome.Hand on her cheek.Kagome was shocked at his speed but gave steady breathing.Guro smirked"You come with me know"Kagome did quick thinking and elbowed him in the stomach hard.His breath was knocked out of him.Kagome ran for the door.She grabbed the knob.Guro marched over and grabbed her arm.Digging his sharp nails into her flesh.Kagome winced.Guro whispered onto her back"If you run...you're only getting yourself in trouble"Kagome stepped on his foot hard and turned around and punched him.He fell onto the floor.Kagome ran out.Ms.Higrashi asked"Where are you going,Kagome?"Kagome called"Can't talk see you when I return!"Her mother gave nod.Kagome ran into the night to see Inuyasha just arriving.Kagome yelled"Inuyasha!"Inuyasha smelt something coming,and Kagome's blood.Kagome's arm had scar on it.Kagome stopped in front of Inuyasha"Someones after me!"Inuyasha was thrown back into a tree.Something hard hit Kagome's head.Kagome fell unconceiss.Inuyasha stood up growling"Who are you!"Guro came from the shadow's and picked Kagome up bridal style"My name is Guro,Half Breed"Inuyasha growled"Put Kagome down!"Guro laughed.Inuyasha blinked he was gone.Inuyasha ran for the well.Smelling Guro and Kagome's scent,strongly.He jumped in the well cursing this new rival.

Deep In The Forest

Kagome opened her eyes and sat up then winced at her pounding head."I see you have awoken,Kagome"Kagome slid back to the nearest tree,and farthest from,Guro"Where's Inuyasha?"Guro asked"Who?Oh...the half breed.I vanished before he could interfere"Kagome spat"Coward!"Guro appeared by Kagome and grabbed her chin roughly"Don't you ever speak to me that way!"Kagome spat in his face.Goru stood up and wiped it off then slapped Kagome then grabbed her chin again"Think before you do"He hissed.Kagome glared into his eyes."Get away from her!"yelled a familar voice.Kagome looked past Goru and saw Inuyasha with Tensiga in hand.Twin sword appeared in Goru's hand"You want to fight,Inuyasha,let's do this"Inuyasha spat"You'll die for hitting Kagome"Kagome caught Inuyasha's eye.He looked at her with a'get-outta-here' look.Kagome nodded.He turned back to Goru.Kagome crawled into the forest and when she was far enough.She stood and ran for it.Inuyasha snarled"Let's do this!"Goru yelled"Wind Slayer!"Blue orb blades were sent toward Inuyasha.Inuyasha yelled"Wind Scar!"Destroying the blades and a more powerfu light was sent goru's way.Inuyasha looked around"Where's he go?"Inuyasha felt a something rip his back.Leaving a deep gash.Inuyasha yelled in pain"AH!"Goru swiped the blood off"Lord Madoka has been watching Kagome for a while.She's grown into a very beautiful women wouldn't you say?"Inuyasha struggled getting up.Goru smirked"She's really 'matured' if you know what I mean"Inuyasha spat"Keep you sick thought to yourself.Don't think of Kagome like that you,pervert!"Goru laughed"That's the exact thing she said.I wouldn't of slapped her if she hadn't spat in my face"Inuyasha yelled"No more chit-chat!Rah!"He swung Tensiga managing getting a gash to the chest.Goru thought"_I can't drain my power!_"Inuyasha yelled"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"He managed a gash on the arm.Goru yelled in pain"AH!Darn!curse you!I'll return,half breed"He vanished.Inuyasha shealthed Tensiga and ran to Kaede's hut.Hoping Kagome was there.

Kaede's Hut

Kaede bandaged Kagome's arm.Sango asked"Goru?Lord Madoka?"Miroku pointed out"Lord Madoka is a demon king way east.Goru must be someone he made a deal with"Inuyasha ran in and gave a sign of relief.Kagome gasped"Inuyasha!You're hurt!"Inuyasha sat on the ground"I'm fine"Kaede sighed"Inuyasha ye must let Kagome heal those wounds"Inuyasha yelled"I said I'm fine"He winced.Kagome spoke soflty"Come on Inuyasha.That wound is gonna slow you down"Kaede asked"Sango,Miroku,Shippo,Kilala will ye assist me to gathering some herbs?"They nodded and left.Inuyasha took hi top kimono's off,not saying a word.Kagome took her bracelet off and sat in down on the floor.Inuyasha picked it up"Where'd you get this?"Kagome clean the wound with cold water"My brother,Souta,gave it to me for my birthday."Inuyasha sat it down"How special is it to you,Kagome?"Kagome rubbed a oily herb on his wound making him wince"It means a lot to me.His my little brother and I love him"Kagome bandaged it.Inuyasha loved the feeling of her warm hands working on his wounds.He sat the bracelet down.Kagomw whispered"Done"Kagome washed her hands as Inuyasha put his kimono's on.When she dried her hands she grabbed her bracelet and got into her matt.After she removed her shoes.She walks barefeet in the fedual era.It elt right.Kagome felt scribbles on it and turned to were she felt iy.On a metal plate it said"Vines Bleed" Kagome gasped"The brat read my diray"A smiled formed on Kagome's face.Inuyasha asked"Huh?"Kagome looked at Inuyasha"Souta read my diary."Inuyasha asked"How do you know?"Kagome pointed to the cursive words.Inuyasha groaned"Vines Bleed?You said that sometime back.What does it mean?"Kagome laid in her matt"That Inuyasha...you have to find out by yourself"Inuyasha asked"Huh?"Kagome fell asleep.Inuyasha whispered"Vines Bleed?"He shrugged and sat in his corner taking a nap.But alert.Later the rest returned and went to sleep as well.

Kagome's Dream:_I don't understand...Thorn Soul's Cry!"A women's voice whispered"You have to find out,Kagome.Your Soul,They're Soul."Kagome yelled"Vines Bleed is the only thing I know!Who are you!"The women spoke again"I am Chiyoko.You will meet me in time,Kagome"Kagome was in a dark room"Wher is everyone!"She saw a vision of her friends then they vanish.Kagome cried as Chiyoko song:Your Soul,They're Soul what could it be hiding_

_Your Form,They're Form hide they're emotions by smiling_

_Darkness and Light_

_What truly is night?_

_Rain_

_What does a soul's heart contain_(Kagome began to turn in her sleep,and sweating)

_So open your eyes and see clear_

_Open you ears so you can Hear_

_Sharp Love_

_Soon get's Rid Of_

_Protect it_

_Then in the Least bit_

_Open your eyes_

_Open your eyes_

_Then tommorow never dies"_

Kagome shot up and screamed"What do you want?!"Kagome's head was pounding.Three voices asked in concern"Kagome are you alright?"Kagome looked at everyone her vision was all blurry.She closed her eyes tight then opened them to see clearly.Miroku asked"Did you have a bad dream?"Inuyasha asked"What happened"Kagome looked outside"It's barely dawn"Kagome saw a vision cloud her vision:_Come to the far away creek_

Kagome closed her eyes hard"Inuyasha where's the jewel?"Inuyasha stood"That's right you're suppose to make it whole"He handed the shards to her.Kagome closed her eyes and preyed.The jewel became whole.There was a pink light.Kagome opened her eyes"Here"Inuyasha took it,and looked into her feared eyes.Inuyasha sighed"I'll wait tto make my deision"Kagome stood"I'm going for a walk"Kagome walked barefoot on the nice,cool ground.She couldn't stop herself from going to the place she didn't know where.She felt like someone took over her body guiding her to the creek.


	2. Chiyoko's Warning and Extreme Changes

Hey it's Red-Miko again!Carry on!Nothing for me to say except REVIEWW! Please

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha

Vines Bleed Chp.2"Chiyoko's Warning and Extreme Changes"

Kagome finally made it to the creek and she got her free will back.A woman in a white silk kimono and dark blue flowers on it came from the forest.She had long raven hair,and dark blue eyes.Dark as the night sky.Kagome asked"W.Who are you?Did you summon me here?"The women nodded"I'm Chiyoko."Kagome gasped"Why were you in my dreams,and that song made me feel weird when I awoke."Chiyoko smiled"Do not be afraid dear child.I'm here to help you.You 'have' to be the one to grant Inuyasha's wish,do you understand.I can see your fate,and future.Something is gonna happen that you will not understand today.A lot will happen in the future."Kagome asked"What's Thorn Soul's Cry?"Chiyoko smiled"You have to find that out by yourself.You're so beauitful with words"Kagome smiled"Thank you,Lady Chiyoko"Chiyoko sat by Kagome on a rock by the creek"You're in love"Kagome blushed.Chiyoko smiled"With Inuyasha"Kagome nodded"Yes"Chiyoko giggled"Child,Love your Form.You'll be blessed with this form forever.It's coming to you soon.You 'are' the child of destiny"Kagome stood with Chiyoko"I think I understand the phrase"Chiyoko smiled"Yes?Tell me"Kagome looked at the fading moon.Every soul has a hidden power,ever soul has a alchemy that's not a science,every soul...has a secret.The person you've known for so long can still have a Thorn in they're soul.That wants to make them cry.Not in reality...inside.They're soul will cry.Thorn Soul's Cry...everyone has one.There is such thing as a pure heart,but the heart sometimes has nothing to do with the soul"Chiyoko smiled"You 'are' the child of Destiny.Cherish that,Kagome.Heed my words.Don't let your guard down inside,never doubt your loved ones,and...be ready.I must go"Kagome asked"Where?"Chiyoko smiled"The Wind...here take these necklaces"Chiyoko put the neckalce around her neck and it shined.The pendant was a sliver chain,and the charm was a white and black'Sterling Sliver Sanskirt on Charm Neckalce'.Kagome asked"What are these?"Chiyoko smiled"My Child...it is so you to remeber who you are...as you do know.On White it says'Winds Howl' on the black it says'Moonlight's Bleed'figure those out.You'll see me again,Kagome goodbye"She disappeared into the wind.Kagome tried taking her bracelet off.It wouldn't.She tried taking the two necklaces off.They wouldn't either.Another thing was scribbled on her bracelet'Thorn Soul's Cry'

The hut came into view.Kagome told herself"I'm so confused"Inuyasha walked out"I'm ready!"Kagome gulped"Okay...Inuyasha no matter what...I'm by your side"He blushed"Thanks"Kagome and Inuyasha held the jewel together.The rest watched.Kagome and Inuyasha opened they're mouth"I wish To be Half Demon,I wish Inuyasha was demon" Both they're eyes widened.Kagome started to glow.She vanished.Inuyasha yelled"Kagome!Where'd you go!"Sango saw Kagome a little farther into the forest and ran to her and gasped"Guys come here!"Miroku and Inuyasha came and gasped.Kagome was unconicess.She didn't look like Kagome but then again she did.Kagome still had her long sliky raven hair,but she had pointed ears,and claws.Her eyes opened.They were a darker blue then before.Kagome's eyes widened and it turned into a scowl.She yelled"Inuyasha!Y.You Idiot!Why would you wish you were half demon and you already are!"Sango gulped"Kagome you might wanna look at your reflection.There's a river over there"Kagome crawled over and looked over the edge and screamed"What happened!?"Miroku gulped"She's...half demon?"Sango nodded.Kagome's eyes zoned out as she looked at her reflection and whispered"Chiyoko is this what you meant?"

Flashback:

_Chiyoko giggled"Child,Love your Form.You'll be blessed with it forever.It's coming to you soon"_

End Flashback

Kagome asked herself"Is this my new form she spoke of?"All the sudden Kagome felt so weak and fainted.Sango asked"Ka..Kagome?"Miroku stated"She Fainted because the power of the jewel took her energy"Inuyasha gulped"Know she really hates me"Sango rolled her eyes"Stop worrying about yourself.Let's get her back to the hut.

Hut

Kagome woke at night.Someone whispered"Kagome?Kagome can you hear me?"Kagome opened her eyes"To see Inuyasha hovering over her"What happened"Days event smashed into Kagome's head and she gasped"Am I half demon,still?"Inuyasha nodded looking guilty"I'm sorry Kagome.Please forgive me"Kagome smiled"It's okay"Inuyasha pulled back from her face"Okay"Kagome smiled and sat up to see everyone asleep"I slept threw the whole day.Better go back asleep"Kagome felt Shippo snuggled next to her.Kagome pulled him closer giving out a low growl as she dozed off.Inuyasha thought"_She treats Shippo as her own pup_"Inuyasha smirked standing going to his tree to sleep.

Next Morning

Miroku was first to wake and he looked at the sleeping Kagome and smirked.He crawled over to her rising a hand above her...you know.Kagome gave out a threating growl pulling Shippo closer.Miroku touched Kagome and her eyes shot open"MIROKU I"LL KILL YOU!"Miroku ran out swearing he saw her eyes flash red when she opened them.Everyone jumped awake.Kagome stomped out and chased the monk.Kagome clunked him on the head and yelled"PERVERT!"He fell unconciess.Inuyasha ran over"What happened?"Kagome shook in anger"The sick monk groped me while I was asleep!"Inuyasha kicked Miroku in the side.Kagome rolled her eyes and stomped back in to see Shippo rubbing his eyes.Kagome smiled"Hungry?"Shippo nodded.Kagome went to her bag and pulled ramen out.Sango set water over the fire.Both waited for it to start bowling.Inuyasha and Miroku walked in.Kagome glared at Miroku.Sango mummbled"You're lucky she didn't kill you.She growling as a warning if-

Miroku stated"I think I've learn my lesson not to touch Kagome while she's 'asleep'

Inuyasha yelled"No!You're not going to touch her 'ever'

Kagome poured the hot water into the cup,and gave it to Shippo.Who slerped like a starved person.Inuyasha whined"Please tell me that wasn't th-

Kagome smiled"The last one?Yep!"Inuyasha growled"Then you're going back home to get more!"Kagome was pulled up by Inuyasha.Kagome was a little unstable standing but got use to it fast.They walked to the well since Kagome doesn't think she's ready to run...yet.

Mondern Time

They got out the well.Kagome peeked out the well house.No one was around.They ran to the front door and walked in.KAgome and Inuyasha walked into the kitchen.Ms.Higrashi gave a squeak.Kagome winced.Ms.Higrashi walked up to her daughter and touched her face"Ka..Kagome...what happened to you?"Kagome looked into her mother's eyes"You see...uh...I was helping Inuyasha grant his wish.He said he wished he was half demon,and I said I wish he was demon."Ms.Higrashi looked confused"He's already half demon."Kagome nodded"Yeah so it backfired to me."Ms.Higrashi asked"Why did you run off like that last night.I had to tell everyone you had to go vist your-

Ms.Higrashi looked away and walked back to what she was doing before.Kagome asked"Go vist who,Mom?"Ms.Higrashi smiled"No one"Kagome walked over to her mother"Who?"Ms.Higrashi sighed setting her knife down"Your father"Kagome took a step back"I...I...I see"Ms.Higrashi looked at Kagome"Um did you come here for something?"Kagome looked at the ground in a daze.Ms.Higrashi touched Kagome's shoulder.Inuyasha looked at Kagome with concern.Kagome jumped"Huh?Oh...Ramen"Ms.Higrashi walked over to a gocery bag and brung the heavy thing over to Inuyasha"You'll be polite enough to carry this right?"Inuyasha nodded.Kagome looked toward the door"Well we better go"Ms.Higrashi sighed"Kagome please don't be angry at me...that was the only thing I could think of..."Kagome spoke in a soft scarry voice"No...I'm not on Inuyasha"Ms.Higrashi took a step forward"Come back here at midnight...I need to tell you something...alone"Inuyasha knew that meant her couldn't go.The two hanyou's left.Kagome blinked back tears as she jumped into the well.Inuyasha asked himself"What else happened in her past I don't know of?"

Kaede's Hut

Kagome didn't talk all day.Everyone else wasn't back yet.Inuyasha asked"Kagome...what happened to your father?"Kagome sighed"I knew you were going to ask sooner or later."Inuyasha waited"So?"Kagome looked at her hands"He left affter Souta was born.I think I was 7 years old when he left.I wanted to know why my mother was crying.Why my father left me."My mother told me nothing.Instead she avoided looking at me or talking to me for a month.The only thing I could do was...cry.I don't know why he left.Was it because of me?Something happened in the past?Or were they just not in love anymore?But he would've at least vist.Mrs. became Ms. I guessed they divorced."Inuyasha repeated"Divorced?"Kagome nodded"When two lovers don't love each other and can't stand each other they split up.The last time I saw him...he was putting me to bed.He had a worried,sad,regretful look in his eyes.I asked my self over and over.Why does he has that look in his eye.The next day he was gone.He didn't go no where near Souta.I never knew why.So I grew up half my life without a Father.I don't know if he's dead or alive"Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes.Inuyasha felt sorry for her"I'm sorry,Kagome.Seems she's going to tell you something at midnight"Kagome nodded"I'm guessing so...but I'm afraid of what I hear and possibly what I see...mostly what I hear"Inuyasha nodded not really knowing what to say or how to act.Kagome got in her matt"I'm taking a nap"Inuyasha nodded"I'll be outside"Kagome dozed off real easily to only have a dream of the past:_"Daddy,why are you so sad?"asked a 7 year old Kagome.Mr.Higrashi kissed Kagome's cheek"Kagome don't worry.You just get some rest"Kagome smiled"Okay,Daddy"Mr.Higrashi blinked back tears"Kagome I love you so much"Kagome hugged him"I love you too,Daddy"Mr.Higrashi tucked Kagome in having a tear fall.Kagome wiped it away"Don't cry.Why you crying,Daddy?"Mr.Higrashi stood up"Goodnight,Kagome"Kagome swore he whispered"goodbye"Kagome shook off and let sleep take over.Mr.Higrashi walked out closing the door.Mrs.Higrashi sobbed"Katashi why...how could you-_

_Katashi peered into her eyes"I...I...I gotta go.Hataru whispered more like hissed"You can't leave your daughter!"Katashi opened the front door"In time...not now.Souta has nothing to do with me or Kagome"He closed the door behind him.Hataru slid down the wall crying softly._

_End Dream_

Kagome shot up,panting"Now it taunts me"Kagome it's midnight"said Inuyasha.Kagome stood up and walked to the door"I'll be back"Kagome ran to the well.Use to walking in that form.Inuyasha hoped she wasn't gonna get hurt but doubted she 'wouldn't' get hurt.

Mondern Time

Kagome sat at the tabe by her mother"So what,Mom?"Hataru looked into Kagome's eyes"There is something I've been meaning to tell you...

Kagome looked for any emotion in her eyes"Say it"Hataru's eyes teared up"I'm not your mother!"Kagome gasped.Hataru sobbed in her hand"Me and your Father met when you were only a baby,Kagome.We got married.We never discussed your mother.I treated you as my own.Souta isn't your blood brother."Kagome stood up"You had a affair with my Father!?"Hataru looked into Kagome's eyes"Kagome please!"Kagome spat"Is there a reason my father left!Everything I lived for was a lie!"Hataru sobbed in her hands once again"Your father isn't from here.He's from the fedual era!I think he return when he left.He said he'd return to 'you' "Kagome yelled"I...you lied to me...you pretended to be my mother!Now that you guys divorced I'm a

Hataru yelled"You're not alone!I don't really know what happened to your Mother and Father!"Kagome backed up tears falling she pale as snow"Vines Bleed...

Hataru looked at Kagome in confusion"What?"Kagome walked to the door "I'm leaving"Hataru cried in silence.Kagome ran to the well hoping she'd never return.Kagome jumped into the well to be swallowed by a familar purple light.

Fedual Era

Kagome curled up against the well thinking"_I understand...'Winds Howl'...hatred is in the air.You're hiding...wishing you could crawl under a rock.At least that's how I feel.My Mother isn't my Mother.My Mother I don't know.I'm alone,and the 'Wind Howls' with the feelings I grasp.Til I go to sleep I let the Wind ease my pain._"A voice broke her from her thoughts"Well,well look whoI found all alone in the forest"said a familar voice.Kagome shot her head up to see Goru.Who gasped"You're a half demon.No worry.We'll get that rid of you.Now you come with me"Kagome stood up and hissed"Do you know anyone by the name...Katashi?"Goru gave a shocked look then again amused and intrested"How do you know the King of the North Mountains?"Kagome asked"Is he...alive?"Goru arched a eyebrow"You're so dull.What is your problem.Of course he's alive.He's a demon and a very powerful one at that,why?"Kagome stepped back"Why don't you leave me alone?"Goru frowned"I'm done playing games!"Kagome was knocked out from behind.Kagome fell to her knees and fell unconiess.Goru grimaced at the demon man.He had long red hair,tied in a mid-section ponytail,and dark blue eyes.Goru hissed"Kazuhiro...I was doing just fine without your hel-

Kazuhiro spoke with a cold voice"You're weasting time.I can handle this on my own.You can leave or I'll just tell Madoka you were here flirting and have a tea party with the girl?"Guro turned on his heel and stomped into the forest.Kazuhiro picked Kagome up,bridal style,and leaped into the forest taking her to the castle.

The Inu Group

Dawn soon came.Sango was worried"Kagome isn't back yet.Inuyasha came back from the forest"Kagome isn't in the mondern time.Something must've happened.Ms.Higrashi was red in the eye."Miroku asked"She was crying?"Inuyasha nodded"Kagome wasn't there.She came back here."Sango gasped"Goru!What if he kidnapped her!"Inuyasha yelled"We've gotta find her!"Shippo yelled"We don't have a trial!"Kaede stepped in and said"It'd be best if we vist Sesshomaru and ask if he knows of anything"Inuyasha yelled"Since wehn did we ask Sesshomaru-

Sango yelled"You wanna find Kagome or not!?"Inuyasha sighed"Fine"

Miroku started for the forest"Then it's set..."Sango nodded"We go see Sesshomaru,and hope for the best"

Castle

Kagome's felt really warm and her mouth was so dry.Kagome sat up and opened her eyes.To see she was in a black kimono.Kagome shot up and looked around to see she was in a huge room."You're awake"sai a womens voice.Kagome turned to see a women with long red hair,and sliver eyes,and a man beside her with long red hair,tied in a mid pony tail,and dark blue eyes.Kagome asked"who are you?Where am I?"The girl sat by Kagome"I'm Chie,and that is my brother Kazuhio.He brought you here.This is Lord Madoka's castle."Kagome shot up"Let me go!I don't want to be here"Kazuhiro walked over"He has had change of plans,but Goru you should watch for..."Kagome asked"Then why am I here?"Chie smiled"To take you to your,Father"Kagome smiled"Thank you,thank you!"Chie stood"You're not half demon anymore..."Kagome asked"Am I human?"Kazuhiro shook his head"More like a demon,but then a human"Kagome asked"A wolf?"Chie nodded"Yeah.We managed to make you that"Kazuhiro gave Kagome some water in a bowl.Kagome looked at her reflection.She still had dark blue eyes.Her hair had a dark blueish tint to it.She had to admit she looked great.Kagome drunk the water getting so thirsty.She finished and wiped her mouth on her sleeve"When did I get into this Kimono?"Chie smiled"I put you in it"Kagome shrugged"So when do I go to my Father?"Kazuhiro shrugged"When you're ready"Kagome sat up"I'm ready"Kazuhiro helped her up"Chie we'll be off"She nodded and left.Soon they walked out and to the gate.

Inu Group

They finally found Sesshomaru's castle.Sango asked"Sesshomaru...have you scened Kagome by here?"Inuyasha's arms were folded and he looked away from his half brother.Sesshomaru nodded.Rin was asleep so he wouldn't bother teasing Inuyasha.Sesshomaru nodded,again"She was being carried to the south,but she left by now.Heading north.They pass by not to long ago"They all headed out.Sango gave a thanks.He shrugged and went back to what ever he was doing.

Kagome,and Kazuhiro

Kagome asked"So...you know my Father?"Kazuhiro nodded"I've known him since he left you"Kagome stood in front of him"How is he?"Kazuhiro thought"_She really does look beautiful like her Father said she was_"Kagome waved a hand in front of him"Hellooooo?Kazuhiro?"Kazuhiro blushed"Sorry...yeah he's fine"For some reason Kazuhiro was leaning in.Kagome felt his hot breath hitting her cheek aking her eyes heavy.Kazuhiro captured her lips.Kagome kissed back.Not knowing what she was doing.Kazuhiro bit on her lower lips asking for entrance.(_This IS a InuKag fic.That happens just be patient.You gotta put angish in here ya know!) _Kagome put her arms around his neck.

Kagome opened her mouth slightly and moaned as his tongue entered her mouth.A voice asked hurt"Ka...Kagome?"Kagome pulled back and saw her whole group looking at her.Kagome pulled away fully and whispered"Oh no"Inuyasha yelled"WHOSE THIS!?"


	3. Is it shattered Or has it Strengthed?

Hey!Red-Miko Here!Oh how does it feel Inuyasha?To see the one you love kissing someone else?LOL

Discaimer:I Don't Own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vines Bleed Chp.3"Is it shattered?Or has it strengthened?"

Inuyasha yelled"WHOSE THIS!?"Kagome opened her mouth not sure what to say.Kazuhiro removed his hands from Kagome's waist.Sango looked at Inuyasha then into Kagome's eyes"Uh-oh"Miroku was beyond shocked at Kagome"Whoea"Shippo wasn't there.Good.Inuyasha yelled"ANSWER ME,KAGOME!WHO IS THIS!?"Kagome opened her mouth but no words came out.Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and grabbed but her arm's and shook her"ANSWER ME!"His eyes flashed.Kagome whispered"Kazuhiro...his name is Kazuhiro"Kagome let a tear fall"I..Inuyasha...you know what...I'm not sorry.I kissed him back.How do you think it felt when I saw you kissing Kikyo?"Inuyasha's eyes softened at her feared,and sad eyes.Kagome pushed Inuyasha back"Get your hands off of me!"Kagome took Kazuhiro's hand and looked back then turned away still heading into the forest.Miroku repeated"Whoea"Sango smiled"Finally"Inuyasha asked"What do you mean 'finally' ?"Sango went into Inuyasha's face and laughed"HAHA! How does it feel to see the one you love take someone else?Huh?Know you feel her pain that she has felt for 4 years!I finally found out what 'Vines Bleed' mean"Miroku smiled"Talk to her Inuyasha.Let's go"Inuyasha thought"_I've caused her pain.Who 'do' I love?_"They went and followed Kagome.

Meanwhile

Kazuhiro stopped Kagome in front of the castle"Wait,wait.Was he your mate or boy-

Kagome shook her head"No.Maybe it wasn't meant to be"Kazuhiro looked into her sadden eyes.The door opened.Kagome wiped her tears and turned to see a man who was shocked.He has long raven hair,and blue eyes"Kagome?"Kagome smiled"Dad!"Kagome hugged him.Inuyasha and the other's finally showed up.Katashi asked"Kazuhiro?What-

Kazuhiro smirked"I knew Ms.Higrashi told her already"Everyone was invited inside.Kagome cried"I'm so glad you're still alive"Katashi smiled"I'm guessing your mother told you everything?"Kagome nodded"Yeah"Inuyasha asked"Kagome can I talk to you?"Kagome turned around and looked into his amber eyes.Katashi smiled"Go ahead"Kagome walked past Inuyasha and out the front door.Inuyasha followed behind.

Outside

Kagome sat under a tree by Inuyasha"Talk"Inuyasha asked"Why did you kiss him"Kagome sighed"I felt like it.I'm not tooken so why are you worrying about it?"Inuyasha sighed at his thought"_I c.can't tell her yet.I'm not ready_"Kagome stood and asked"Is that all?"Inuyasha looked up"I'm sorry.I never knew I hurt you so much"Kagome blinked back tears"You never noticed?I'm leaving"Inuyasha stood up"Kagome I did notice I j.just didn't want too"Kagome let a tear fall"Vines Bleed"He asked confused"Huh?"Kagome turned around"Just forget this ever happened"Kagome gave a smile then turned and walked off.

Castle

Kagome walked up to Kazuhiro and smiled"Thank you so much for bringing me to my Father,Kazuhiro"Inuyasha growled at what she was doing.Making him suffer and she didn't even notice.Inuyasha's eyes widened in realization"She suffered...

Kazuhiro smiled"Su..Sure no problem"Kagome turned away and walked over to her Father"Dad...can I have a notebook or diary?"Katashi smiled"Wait here"Kagome smiled and nodded.Few minutes later Katashi came back with a black book that said"Kagome" in gold cursive writing.Kagome was also given a golden pen.Kagome smiled"Thank you,Dad"Katashi smiled"You and your friends are welcome to stay in the village"Kagome smiled"Thanks,bye"Kagome walked out and into the forest and sat under shady tree and opened her new diary and began to write:_I wish of freedom.Not to be chased like a dog.Inuyasha...does he love me...do I love him?I know I do,but it will hurt so much to hear him say he doesn't.I'm sick of all this superstion.I want to be able to protect myself from scars to the heart.To breath...to see clear like that song.I want to be loved.Kazuhiro...we kissed,and I don't even know him.That kiss meant nothing.Maybe it was to show Inuyasha something.Do I forgive him for yelling at me for nothing that really was nothing?Why can't I be the wind?I want to finally be loved.Beloved?_

_Yeah...Beloved.Inuyasha will you ever understand my love for you?_"Kagome closed her diary and looked at the sky.It looked like it'd rain anytime,now.The wind blew and the skies rumbled.Kagome stood not feeling comfortable anymore.She headed back to the village.

Village

Kagome walked up to her Father's castle and walked in"Dad?!"

"Yes,Kagome?"said Katashi.Kagome sat in the seat in front of his desk.Looks like he brought some mondern things to the fedual era"Why didn't you tell me she wasn't my mother"Kagome held her tears back.Katashi looked into her eyes hesitantly"Your Mother is Hataru what are you talking about?"Kagome shot up and yelled"Don't lie to me!Who is my Mother!?I'm sick of being lied to!?"Katashi looked into her teary blue eyes"Y.Your Mother is...Midoriko"Kagome gasped and sat back down with weak legs"What...i...i...impossible"Katashi sighed"Well it is possible...she's your Mother"Kagome asked"The jewel"Katashi nodded"She put it in you...when you were born then went to war leaving you with me"Kagome let a tear fall"Does that mean she's died?"Katashi nodded"She gave her soul to the Jewel Of Four Souls"Kagome yelled"Why?!"Katashi looked sadly into her eyes"For...I...

Kagome stood up"Fine!If you want to lie to me the rest of my life I won't be here to take the pain!"Kagome ran out.Katashi ran out"Kagome!"Inuyasha,Sango,and Miroku called for Kagome.Katashi punched the wall it shattered.It went back into his office and slammed the door.They winced.Inuyasha ran after Kagome.Miroku whispered"What happened?"Sango shrugged"Must not be good"

Mid-Forest

Kagome's wrist was tooken by a warm hand and spun into a musclar chest.Kaome looked up.Inuyasha whispered into her ear"What happened?"Kagome pulled away slightly and looked into his cloudy strom amber eyes"When I went to talk to...'her' she told me she wasn't my Mother...she pretended to be my Mother"Inuyasha gasped"What?"Kagome nodded and laid her head on his chest and warm kimono"I asked my Father who 'was' my Father he said Midoriko"Inuyasha was shocked"Midoriko the creater of the jewel"Kagome nodded"He also told me she gave her soul to the jewel I asked why he wouldn't tell me so I assumed he'd just lie and or not tell me so I left"Inuyasha hugged Kagome"You need to talk to him once more,Kagome...please"Kagome pulled back and looked into his determined eyes"Okay...I will"He smiled"good"They returned to the castle.

Castle

Kagome waled back into the office and slid down the door.Katashi asked"So you desiced to let me explain...it's hard for me to tell you this considering your feelings and past"Kagome's bangs covered her eyes"Please...Dad...I need to know"Katashi nodded and took a deep breath"To save you,and you three sisters"Kagome looked up in shock"S.S.Sisters...who?"Katashi looked away"Ai...Chiyo...and...Kikyo"Kagome shot up and screamed"SAY WHAT!?"Kagome looked like she'd die from this information.Katashi looked at Kagome"Kikyo is your sister"Kagome started laughing and walked out"You're so funny"Katashi sighed heavily and followed"She 'isn't your blood sister but soul sister.I'm 'not' her Father and Midoriko is 'indeed not' her mother"Kagome looked back and yelled"She's my reincarnate and that is all she is to me"Kagome walked toward the door.Katashi added"I know that wasn't wasn't what you wanted to here,and it's true you might indeed hate her"Kagome looked back"She's a-

Kagome realized Inuyasha was confused and smiled.Katashi sighed"Kikyo is your reincarnate but your sister as well"Sango,Miroku,and Inuyasha gasped.Katashi groaned"You two were seprated at birth.Your destiny's were to hate each other"Kagome nodded"Yeah I hardly know her"She said 'sarcasticly'

Katashi smiled"Your other two sisters Ai and Chiyo they're somewhere in the around here"Kagome asked"when did you last see them?"Katashi smiled nervously"10 years"Kagome yelled"You abandned them too!?"Katashi sighed"It was for the sack of your destiny"Kagome started talking sarcastic again"Oh yeah...I fell threw the well not knowing why the hec some creepy centipede was all over me.I get her off me then end up in some place I didn't reacanize.I run to the Sacred Tree thinking yeah wow I'm home wonder what the hec happened to the hut.So I see some boy hanging from the tree like some puppet...no offense Inuyasha"Inuyasha rolled his eyes.Kagome continued"Soo the villagers take me thinking I was up to something after I got free I end up back to the boy pinned to the tree being chased by the whatever.He wakes up and starts calling me Kikyo.Kikyo this,Kikyo that.I got to the point when I told him my name.So the weird insect lady pinned me to him and the tree.I had no chioce but to let him go or I'd die.Guess what!I was suppose to die anyway.After he got the weird insect lady dead he tried to kill me!"Inuyasha looked around avoiding glaring eyes.Kagome went on and on til she finally finished.Katashi asked"It was all your destiny.Kagome sarcasticly said"Oh yeah Kikyo gave me a fruit basket!Do you think that was the kind of destiny I wanted?!"Katashi laughed.Kagome crossed her arms and huffted.Katashi contained his laughing and asked"The cave?"Kagome asked confused"Cave?what cave?'Katashi sat in a chair"the one you,and Kikyo got trapped in"Kagome asked"How'd you know about that!?"Inuyasha asked"I never knew about a well"Katashi asked"Mind telling me what happened there?"He had a satified smiled.Kagome yelled"what's so satisfying about that!?"Katashi smirked"You saved Kikyo"Everyone got quiet at the info.Kagome sighed"I've saved Kikyo many times,and do you know what she does to repay?She tries to kill me just to have,Inuyasha...anyway...I thought I heard a child drying in the cave...so I went to check it out.The entrance got caved inn when I found Kikyo.This demon came out of no where...Kikyo kept telling me to leave.Like some old me telling me to save myself.I felt sorry for her"

Katashi asked smiling"Why?"Kagome talked calmly"Becasue I felt as though I stole her life...so I didn't want to be the on responsible for ending it.So we did wht we had to do to get out of there"Katashi asked"Did she thank you which I'm sure she did"Kagome snorted"She said she wouldn't thank me...I wasn't sure why...I guess because it was my decison to save her when she didn't ask for it"Katashi seemed dumbstruck but shook it off"You've had quite an history with her"Kagome rolled her eyes"Considering she trying to take Inuyasha to hell..."Katashi looked at Inuyasha and turned away shaking his head"This is a shame for the son of Inu taishio"Sango laughed"He wouldn't even kill a clone of Kikyo"Miroku smirked"And the real Kikyo called him pathetic"Inuyasha glared at his companions.Katashi laughed"Anyway...Ai is the youngest,and Chiyo is the oldest,and you and Kikyo are in the middle"Kagome asked"Tell me the ages"Katashi smiled at her intrest"Chiyo is 20,You,and Kikyo are 18,and Ai is 15"Kagome nodded"Okay...how is Kikyo my sister again?"Katashi sighed"Not blood sisters...more like by soul"Kagome snorted"Our souls are far from being the exact same"Katashi smiled"You're closer than you think"Kagome sighed"Whatever...this is to much info for one day,and Souta...?"

Katashi's smiled fell"He isn't MY son"Kagome asked"Then whose son is he?"Katashi shook his head"I shouldn't say"Kagome glared at him.Katashi tensed"you have your mothers glare...I'll tell you privately"Kagome walked back into his office leaving everyone else talking about all the news.

Kagome sat in a seat"Tell me"Katashi sighed"Izayoi,and Inu Taisho's"

Kagome was speechless.Katashi read her mind"Meaning he's Inuyasha's brother...not yours...your pretend mother...dare I say foster mother...kidnapped him from Izayoi at birth"Kagome looked so confused"Huh!This can't be possible!She died when Inuyasha turned eight!Inu Taisho died the night he was born!How is this possible!Nothings IMpossible but-

Katashi cut her off"That is a rumor that must've got to Inuyasha,and people that knew him...he died when Inuyasha was 5...not when he was born.When he died Inuyasha must've kept this a secret,and told everyone he had never met his Father"Kagome couldn't believe this"Does he know?"Katashi shook is head"No...he doesn't,and you should be the one to tell him"Kagome opened the door"Gladly"Kagome walked up to Inuyasha"I need to talk to you...alone"Sango crossed her arms"This is getting aggrivating!"

Kagome grabbed his arm,and went out side.It drizzled a litte,but they stood under a tree.Inuyasha asked"What is it?"Kagome sighed"I'm not sure how to tell this...I'm still shocked"Inuyasha asked"It;s about Souta?"Kagome nodded"H...He's...your brother...not mine"Inuyasha looked confused"How?This is impossible"Kagome sighed"Nothings impossible,Inuyasha...my foster mother kidnapped Souta at birth...I'm not sure how you didn't find out...have you been keeping a secret?Your Father died when you turned 5...not when you were born"Inuyasha sighed"I can't believe this...was this why my mother left for 9months?"Kagome seemed zoned out.She didn't look very happy.Inuyasha asked"Are you,okay?"Kagome looked up,and smiled"Yeah...I'm fine"Inuyasha sighed"No you're not...what's wrong?"Kagome sighed"I don't know where to go from here,Inuyasha...my life is screwed up"Inuyasha shook his head"No it's not...these lies were to protect you...and they got you to me"Kagome looked away"Do you even care Souta's your brother?"Inuyasha looked at the gloomy sky"I'm brinning him here..."Kagome looked at him"Why?"Inuyasha smiled"I've grown close to Souta...just like I have to you"Kagome blushed"When are you brinning him"Inuyasha looked down at her"Tonight...when everyone's asleep"Kagome smiled"I'm glad you aren't freaking out over this,Inuyasha"Inuyasha smirked"Yeah...that's what you think"Kagome giggled"Let's go inside"Inuyasha nodded thinking"_When?When will it every be a right time to tell her...?_"


	4. More Than Me

Hey!Red-Miko Here!

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vines Bleed Chp.4"More Than Me"

_**NightFall**_

Kagome and Inuyasha walked up to the well.Kagome asked"Ready?"Inuyasha nodded"As I'll ever be"The two jumped in.Swallowed by a familar purple light.

_**Mondern Time**_

They walked into the house.hataru gasped"Kagome!You came back!"Kagome stepped back"Don't come near me..."Inuyasha asked"Where's Souta"Hataru gasped"No...please tell me you didn't find out!?"Kagome jogged up the stairs and into Souta's room.He was playing his game.He smiled"Hey,Sis...!"Kagome smiled"Hey...let's go,Souta!"Souta asked"Where?"Kagome smiled"Fedual Era...you're staying there with me!"Souta jumped up"Let me pack my stuff!"Kagome nodded"Hurry"She closed the door,and went into her's.Kagome got her diary from under her pillow.She knelt beside her bed,and grabbed a bag.She put her diary in it,clothing,books,and other stuff.She found a hidden door in her closet under a carbet.She opened it,and smiled"Forgot all about this thing"Kagome grabbed the box,and the necklace with the key.She put the box in her bag.Kagome zipped her bag up,and walked out.Souta had a bag around his shoulder.His violet eyes were very excited"What about Mom"Kagome smiled"I'll explain later...right know we need to go...meet me down there...Inuyasha's down"Souta smirked"Yes!"He ran down the stairs.She just noticed his smirk looked a lot like Inuyashas.Kagome smiled.Kagome went into Hataru's rom,and closed the door.She sat her bag down,and knelt beside the bed,and got a box.Kaggome hissed"Wheres the key!'Kagome lifted the matt and smirked"there you go"Kagome shoved the box in her bag.She slid the key in her the sleeve of her kimono.Kagome jogged to the closet,and looked around.She walked up to the mirror.A paper read"Kagome,and Souta...stay out of closet,and you're not even suppose to be in my room!!!!

Stay BACK!

Kagome whispered"What were you hiding,_Hataru_"Kagome walked up to the mirro and punched it in.Kagome's fist began to bleed.She winced once,and walked into the room that wasn't suppose to be there.She turned the light on.She saw a long bow.Kagome grabbed it.She took the lid off.A sort of gun/bow looking gun.And a orb was in a very smal container.She took the two uns out,and stuffed them in her bag.She read the container:_Eat Me...Trust Me...You won't regret eating Me_

It was a strange riddle or poem.Whatever.Kagome took the container off,and took the orb out.It shined a bright blue.Kagome popped it into her mouth,and swallowed the capsule like thing.When she did.Her eyes turned silver(Azure),and her hair had red high lights.Kagome smirked"I like the feeling I'm having inside"

Kagome dropped the container,and walked out the closet.She closed the door.She looked around the room.She scened something powerul in the room all the sudden.Kagome walked to the nightstand,and looked under it.A small door sat in the floor.Kagome opened it.She heard Inuyasha call not happily"Kagome!!we need to leave!"Kagome grunted"Be right down!"It opened.There sat a capsule necklace.The capsule looked like a silver bullet.It shined and attached around Kagome's neck"What the!"Kagome yanled at it"Get off of me!"All her other jewelry dropped to the floor except her bracelet her brother gave her,but thorn's cry disappeared,but Vines Bleed remained.The jewelry melted to acid,and became one ring.It had a silver moon as the decoration.(Like a class ring)

It went onto Kagome's hand.Kagome stood up"I better go..."Kagome walked out the room,and jogged down the stairs,and out the door"Let's go!"She walked past Souta,and Inuyasha.Hataru gasped at Kagome's necklace"You brat!You took it out my r-

A dart gun appeared in Kagome's hand.She turned around,and pointed it at Hataru.Inuyasha gasped at her silver eyes"You've hurt tis family enough!hatever you're hiding keep it away from me,Souta,and Dad...Hataru...or shall I say...Kikyo's mother?"Hataru asked"How did you know that,and how could the orb choose you!?"Kagome smirked"I don't know but...you'll have to get over it!"Hataru growled"You do not know me,Kagome!You will regret taking that from me!?"Kagome flipped the gun and it diappeared"Inuyasha,Souta!Let's go!"They walked to the well house.

_**Fedual Era:Castle**_

Inuyasha asked"Kagome!what happened to you!?"Kagome looked at the necklace with a smile"I don't know but I have a feeling...things are going to get very bad around here,and not because of me"Katashi walked out,and gasped"Kagome!You found the orb!"He hugged Kagome.Kagome asked"What's the deal?"Katashi pulled back"This was taken from you at birth...this is the reason Midoriko put the jewel in you!Something happened to the jewel you were born with!Know that you've got it,and you have reunited with it!Midoriko will come back!"Kagome could no longer breath,and she stared at him beyond zoned out.Kagome shook her head"Are you serious!?"Souta had been queit since they got there,and he was no longer about to take this crap.He dropped his bag and yelled"CAN ANYONE HERE TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?"He looked pissed off.He yelled again"First Kagome's calling mom by her first!Second,she's pointing a gun at her!Third,Inuyasha's about to rip her head off!I'm no no clueless kid anymore!I'm sick of it!Unless you want to see another side of me I suggest someine tell me what the hell is going on now!"Everyone looked at souta shocked.Souta had his hands clenched in a fist.(**To fill you in Souta's 15 in my story...well this one**)

Kagome walked over to Souta and took him outside"chill,and I'll tell you...you didn't have to go all loco,Souta"Souta shook his head with his eyes closed then he opened them.They flashed amber.Kagome smirked"Alright...you won't believe me if I told you"Inuyasha walked out finally"I'll tell him...Kagome"Kagome leaned against the brick wall"Okay"Souta took a deep breath.Inuyasha sighed"I'm your brother...Kagome isn't your sister"Souta looked at him as though he just been in a car accident"Are you kidding?I'm not joking around,Inuyasha!"Kagome sighed"He's telling the truth,Souta!Just shut up,and listen!"Souta sighed"Okay...okay"Inuyasha sighed"Thanks,Kagome...anyway...you were taken from OUR mother at birth...by Hataru you...supposed mother,and she isn't Kagome's mother...Midoriko is"Souta looked at Kagome"The women who created the jewel?"Kagome nodded,Souta seemed sad"So you're telling me all this time she wsn't my sister...it isn't like she can stop being my sister"Kagome smiled"Souta...no matter what...no one can change the relationship we have"Souta smirked"Guess you're right...since I'm still you r little brother I can annoy...and Inuyasha...I'm glad to be your little brother as well...BUT...this wjole relationship thing can NOT be connected!Because then Inuyasha would be Kagome's older brother which can't happen!Do I make myself clear!?"Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time"Crystal Clear"Souta smirked"And Kagome...since we're here and we won't be returning to the Mondern Time...you wouldn't get mad if I told you I told Hojo that you liked loved him madly,and that I gave him this fake letter with your handwrite...that I did with Kenji...who I'll miss dearly...anyway...this is why he won't ever leave you alone...I even told him about the relationshp between you,and Inuyasha.This got him so...what's the word...oh!...eager to get with you"Kagome was red as fire,and was no where close to being a tomato face.Kagome screaned"SOUTA YOU'VE GOT A SECOND TO RUN!...1!"

Souta gasped"Holy crap!":He ran off.Kagome ran after him"YOU'RE DEAD!"Inuyasha seemed slightly disturbed by it,but in a embrassing way.It affected Kagome WAY more than him.He was glad Souta liked them differently.The relationship wold be the same.Him his Hero,and Kagome his sister.But him also his brother.Since he probably knew we have feelings for each other...it had to be seprate.Everyone ran out.Katashi asked"What is going on!?"Inuyasha sighed"Brother,and Sister thing"Sango asked"The relationship is seprate ,right?"She seemed disturbed.Inuyasha yelled"DUH!"Snago smiled"Just asking"

They heard Souta yell"KAGOME!LOOK OUT!?"Everyone ran for them.Except Katashi.He had something to do.That included,Midoriko.His Beloved.

_**Deep In The Forest**_

When everyone got there.Kagome had an arrow in her back,and Kikyo stood by the Sacred Tree.Souta's eyes were amber,and his hair was longer.Shoulder length,and tied in a mid-section ponitail.Also it was know Auburn instead of raven.Kagome had fell to her knees.And bangs covered her eyes.Inuyasha yelled"Kagome!"Before he could reach her.Two girls fell from the trees.They stood right beside Kagome.the one that looked the oldest looked exactly like Kagome,but older.She had silver eyes,and raven hair with dark blue highlights.That was the only way you told them apart.The other had long blonde hair,and sliver eyes.Both had the exact same capsule necklace on.Except they had different numbers.Kagome's said:KAR505

The oldest said:CKR503

And the youngest was:AIR504

Kagome immdieatly felt stronger for some odd reason.theyoungest took the arrorw out her back.It healed as the oldest whipered"Kagome...are you alright"Kagome smirked"Never felt better"They both smirked.Kikyo grimaced"I don't want you to interfere!"The oldest glared exactly like Kagome"Well we are!"

Kikyo spat"Naraku had returned with a vengance,Kagome!You killed him...so he shall kill you!"Inuyasha asked"K...Kikyo...y...you're alive?"Kikyo smiled over at him"I am,Inuyasha...and soon...we'll live together"Inuyasha seemed lost at Kikyo's arrived beauty.Kagome's gun appeared into her hand.She dug into the pouch on her leg.She put a lot og darts in it.At least a billion got sucked in it.Kagome shout her dart at Kikyo.It turned into an red,and on fire arrow.It struck the tree by Kikyo's face.It went right in front of her.A line of blood rolled down her cheek.She looked shocked.Kagome hissed"I'd find help if I were you...the poison in that dart will kill a priestess like you1"Kikyo glared at Kagome.Kikyo grabbed an arrow and shot.It fell to the ground.Right at Kagome's feet.Kagome smirked"Your power has been drained already...run...or you'll die...nice,and slow"Kikyo began to fade she hissed"This!...Is only the beginning,Kagome!"Kagome,and the other girls yelled"Bring it on!"She vanished.Kagome walked up to the dart,and took it off the tree.The container was feeled with blood.She looked at the two girls.she tossed it to the youngest"Are you my sister's?"Chiyo bowed dramacticly"Indeed it is"Sango,and Miroku seemed amused.Inuyasha seemed distant,and upset.Ai rolled her eyes,and stuck the dart into her some kind of thing on her arm.She pulled her sleeve down.Kagome turned to the others.Inuyasha made no eye contact.Souta stood up,and walked over to the others.Kagome smiled"Go to Father's castle...I'll talk to you there"Kagome told the others to leave as well.Soon it was just her,and Inuyasha.Kagome asked"Are you angry at me for hurting,Kikyo?"He didn't respond.Kagome sat on a very low branch beside him.He was sitting on it.Kagome sighed"I take that as a yes...when are you ever going to start caring for me?She tried to kill me?Do you even care?"Inuyasha only sighed.Kagome looked at the night sky.Dawn would soon.Kagome asked"So you hate me now?"Inuyasha shook his head"I don't hate you"Kagome yelled"What am I to you,Inuyasha!?I've been around for almost 5 years now,and you still choose her over me!?"Inuyasha yelled"It's hard!I still love her!"Kagome forced hre sob down.She had tears falling down acroos her cheek"She tried to kill me...don't you even care?"Inuyasha whicpered"I do care,Kagome...it's just...I've-

Kagome smashed her lips on Inuyasha's.Inuyasha kissed back.Kagome still had tears falling.Kagome pulled back"That's the last time you'll ever see or fel me again,Inuyasha...go to Kikyo...should should've done that a long time ago"Kagome jumped off the branch and ran into the forest.Inuyasha yelled"Kagome!"No answer came his way.Inuyasha sughed"What is wrng with me!?"

"That is the exact question was going to ask"said a women's voice.Inuyasha's head shot up.In front of him was a women with long raven hair,and silver eyes.She looked a little like Kagome,and she looked like...

Inuyasha asked"Are you Midoriko?"She smiled"Yes...I am...and you are Inuyasha?"Inuyasha slide off the branch and up to her"Yes...w...why are you here?"Midoriko smiled"I've come to ask of your relationship with my daughter,Inuyasha...Kikyo tried to kill the person that healed you,and protected you from getting hurt by the same foul women...and you're still on her side?"Inuyasha felt things being bad for him.This all seemed to make no scence"Why am I with Kikyo?She knows what Naraku did,and still denies me...was I wrong?"Midoriko smiled"What do you think?"Inuyasha sighed"I've hurt Kagome for the last time"Midoriko smiled"You love her?"Inuyasha blushed"W.Why would you say that?"Midoriko giggled"It's obvious to any pure eye,Inuyasha"Inuyasha sighed"I'll admit to you I do"Midoriko smiled"And Kikyo?"Inuyasha shook his head"It's fading.Everytime I see Kagome...a big gap hits that part of me that wants Kikyo...I have about 2 of her left"Midoriko giggled"If you don't let her know soon,that you love her,you'll lose her,Inuyasha"

Inuyasha nodded"I will...hopefully soon"


	5. Other Way Round

Hey!Red-Miko Here!!!!

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ai Isn't 15...Sorry...for the mixup...She's 14

Vines Bleed Chp.5"Other Way Round"

_**Next Day's NightFall**_

Kagome had ignored Inuyasha's apolegize all day.He thought she'd give in that easily.Midoriko walked outside,and sat under the tree Kagome sat in"Kagome come down here...I want to talk to you"Kagome slide off her branch,and sat by her Mother"What is it?"Midoriko asked"Why won't you except his apolyge,Kagome?"

Kagome sighed"It seems as though...people can't wait long to be loved"Midoriko shrugged"Some can if you loved them so much it hurts,and it hurts you Kagome.I've been here a day and a half.I've already seen your tears.Over him...just because you're ignoring him...it hurts?Doesn't it?"Kagome sighed"Yes...everytime he let's me hold him.I mean he's right there.Then Kikyo gets into the picture,and he steps out my barrier as though it were nothing"Midoriko smiled"Be the strong girl you've grown up to be,and make him stay in that barrier.Force him to stay...make that barrier stronger,Kagome...I choose you...you for the Sacred Jewel Shard...because I knew when you got older...things were gonna get terribly hard,and the jewel would be there to pull you out of your pit of failing to suceeding"Kagome blinked back tears"What should I do?"Midoriko smiled"Here him...something tells me...you won't regret it"Kagome looked into her mothers silver eyes"thank you"Kaome hugged Midoriko,and she hugged back.they pulled away.Midoriko stood"Goodnight,Kagome"

Kagome smiled"Goodnight"When she left.A voice came"Will you hear me out know?"Kagome turned to her right to see Inuyasha leaning against the tree.Kagome looked away"Fine...I'll listen"Inuyasha smiled"Thank you"He sat beside Kagome.Kagome looked at the starry sky.Inuyasha did the same"You've done a lot for me,Kagome...and...I'm sorry...I haven't been appriceateing that"Kagome smiled just a little.Inuyasha sighed"I just want you to forgive me,and to know...thanks...thanks for healing me over,and over again even when I went back to Kikyo"Kagome smiled over at him.He turned her way"And...there's something...I've wanted to tell you for awhile know"Kagome looked deep into his amber eyes"What is it?"Inuyasha could tell her eyes were full of hope.Inuyasha was slideing his hand to hers"Kagome...I l-

"Enough games,Kagome!"yelled Goru.

Inuyasha,and Kagome stood up.Kagome sighed and muttered"Great..."Inuyasha grabbed Tensiga"Today you die,Guro!"Guro laughed"That's what you think!"He showed them his arm.A spider mark appeared.Kagome's face washed over with horror"N...Naraku"Naraku walked from behind Naraku.He laughed his usual deep laugh.Kagome whispered"All that strength for nothing?"Naraku smirked"All your power wasted,Kagome...you'll perish for killing me...a huge mistake"Kagome's face got pissed"I'm sick of you, you basturd!You die know!"Her dart gun appeared in her hand(looks like a pistol)

Naraku smirked"Take your best shot"Kagome shot.It flew faster.It hit Naraku in the neck.He took it out,and laughed"Useless!"Something shined.It was Kagome's necklace.The gun turned into a TIGHT looking bow.Kagome smirked at Naraku's face"You're a wolf neko?"Kagome smirked"what do you think?"Arrows appeared on her back.She took one of the arrows out,and aimed it with her bow.Kagome shot it.It hit Guro in his arm.It began to glow red.Kagome smirked as Guro fell to his side crying in pain.Naraku glared at Kagome"You...will...pay"He and Guro vanished.The Bow,and Arrow vanished.Inuyasha relaxed"You okay?"Kagome walked over to the dart Naraku had dropped,and picked it up.His blood had black pearls or orbs"Got you"Inuyasha asked"Got what?"Kagome put the dart in her kimono sleeve"Nothing"Kagome turned and looked at him.Inuyasha asked"You have Naraku's blood?For what?"Kagome sat by him once again"Basic reasons...what were you going to tell me?"Inuyasha closed his eyes and took a deep breath"I was saying...tis was something I've wanted to tell for a while know"He slide his hand into hers.Kagome blushed"W...what is it,Inuyasha?"Inuyasha looked into her silver eyes"Kagome...I love you"Kagome's air got caught in her throat.Inuyasha's hand went up her arm to her chin.He grabbed her chin softly.Kagome whispered"I love you too,Inuyasha"Inuyasha leaned in"Good"He captured her lips.Kagome kissed back.One tear escaped her eye.Inuyasha thought to himself"_She loves me!Yes!After everthing is settled...we can start OUR lives_"

They pulled back and looked into each others eyes.Kagome laid her head on his chest.Inuyasha hugged her back.Soon they both went to sleep.

_**A Week Later**_

Chiyo,Ai,and Kagome walked down the path into the forest,talking.

Chiyo asked"What do you have so far,Ai?"Ai was typing something into the device on her arm"Hold on,already...ah hah!It says here...Naraku isn't human,half demon nor demon...but something more threatening"Kagome asked"What is it!?"Ai looked horrified"A dragon"

Kagome looked pale"I'm a wolf neko...we all are...capare that"A beeping noise was heard as she typed things in.Chiyo,Ai,and Kagome sat by a pond.Doing they're _research_.

Ai groaned"Come on!This can't be!"Kagome swallowed"What is it,Ai?"Ai sighed"Says they're about a match...we're shape shifters...as are they...we control water,fire,ice,and earth.The only thing dragons can't is the ice element"Kagome sighed"That it?"Ai swallowed"Also they do something we can't...they have these black orbs in them.They're like a million sacred jewels.Whole ones!"Kagome yelled"Can't be!"Kagome felt something jab into her skin.Kagome winced"What the!"She turned to her left to see Chiyo sticking a dart into her.she pulled it out.Kagome yelled"What are you doing!that could of been a poison one!"Chiyo sighed"It's not,and you're exactly like that.Million orbs in you that are like sacred jewels"Ai took it"Impossible!"She shook Kagome's blood and put it in her device.It beeped.Ai whispered"A match"Kagome took the dart out her sleeve"Here's a sample of Naraku's blood"Ai took it out her hand and put it in with hers after shaking it up.The device showed a screen,and it began to speak"Match.Naraku:Black Pearl

Kagome:Silver (bullet shine) Pearl

Match.Difference"Naraku:Dragon Kagome:Wolf Neko

Power.Naraku stronger by 1...if another source of bood is taken from him...Kagome would be...(scanning)...Kagome would be 1,256,876,215,000 more purity.1 more power."Ai and Chiyo yelled"Dang!That's a lot of purity!You'd have just about the same amount of purity as Mother!"Kagome sighed"She has way more...to be exact 1,900,999,999,999.9...almost to 2,000,000,000,000.0"

Ai whispered"Do you know how powerful Mother would be if she had one sample of your blood?Over 2 about to the 12...she'd be a freakin angel!"Kagome asked"How do I get to that maximum?"Ai rolled her eyes"Were you listening to the YXM!?the blood source must be taking from Naraku once again,and you have to insert it into your capsule!"Kagome asked"What will happen if I leave him with the blood he has?"Chiyo yelled"You'll get your ass whopped!"Kagome sighed"I'm on it!"Ai smiled"We're all on it...if we find-

Kagome smiled"This is another journey for the Inu Group,Ai...let's go"

_**Castle**_

After Kagome,Ai,and Chiyo explained everything.Only Midoriko really understood.Midoriko warned"Kagome you must know the amount to put into the capule...if you overload it...you can make this whole world afraid of you..."Kagome asked"How?"Ai rolled her eyes"You're suppose to be the smart one!"Chiyo asked"What is it?I don't know it either"Ai rolled her eyes again"Kagome will transform into THE MOST powerful DEMON in Fedual Era...your memory will be wiped out!"Kagome nodded"Get that much...so it should only be a drop?"Midoriko nodded"Just a drop"Inuyasha clapped his hands together"When do we get stared?"Kagome smiled at him,and he winked secretly to her.(Meaning No one saw)

Sango stood up"We search now"Miroku nodded"Better head out know...looks to be a storm coming"Kagome's eyes shined"He isn't far"Ai smirked"Of course he isn't"Chiyo rolled her eyes"I've got better things to do you know...lets get a move on"Everyone nodded"Right!"

_**NightFall:On the Trails**_

Kagome looked at the rumbling sky"We're almost there"Souta groaned"You've been saying that for th-

A huge castle came.Kagome looked at him.Souta rolled his eyes"Whatever"

Inuyasha stifled his laugh.Kagome smiled.Chiyo asked"So what first...do we brust up in there and start killing-

Kagome rolled her eyes"No...he ALWAYS...appraches us first"Soon as she said that Naraku's voice came"Do I?"They turned around.Kagome crossed her arms"What did I tell ya?"Ai sighed"Alright...but do you know why we're here?"Naraku sighed"No...but that device on your arm tells me you're up to something"Ai put her arms behind her back"Whatever"Kagome was no where to be seen.Naraku looked around"Where'd she go"Sango whispered"Kagome...what are you up too?"Naraku was under a tree.It began to ran.Souta groaned"This is great"Kagome jumped off the tree,and jabbed the dart into his neck.Naraku yelled in pain.Kagome took it out and did a back flip.Narau fell to his knees.His eyes were getting heavy everyone could tel.Kagome's eyes were slightly gold,and her hair was soaked"Let's get out of here!"Everyone followed Kagome.

_**Back To The Castle:Dawn**_

Everyone walked in.Kagome sat on the first step of the staircase.Water dripped down her hair.Kagome shivered lightly.She felt something warm be put over her.She looked up to see an also wet Inuyasha.Kagome smiled'Thanks"Inuyasha smirked"No problem"Katashi walked out his study"Did you get it?"Kagome nodded,and showed him the dart.His blood once again had black orbs in it.Midoriko walked in and helped Kagome up"Come wit me"They went up the stars.Katashi sighed.Midoriko didn't seem very happy.Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was already looking at her.Kagome looked back to where she was going.She entered a room.Midoriko closed the door.She walked to a closet,and took Kagome's bag out of it"Here...change,dear...you'll get a cold"Midoriko showed Kagome to the bathroom on the other side of the room.Kagome walked in,and turned to the hot water on.Midoriko smiled"I need to talk to you when you come out"Kagome nodded.Midoriko closed the door,and walked to the bed,and sat down.

_**25 Minutes Later**_

Kagome walked out with a black jeans,a back tank top hoodie,and ankle socks.She was drying her hair with the towel.Kagome put the towel in the dirty clothing basket.Kagome's hair was crinkled,and still a little wet.Midoriko smiled"Let me brush your hair.Kagome nodded and sat in front of her mother.She began brushing it softly.Gently as well.Kagome smiled.She always wanted someone to do that for her.Her mother.

Kagome whispered"What was it you wanted to tell me?"Midoriko contiued brushing"Things are very complicated between me,and your Father"Kagome asked"Why are you two fighting"

Midoriko smiled sadly"Before I died...I told your Father...I loved him,and to STAY beside you...he didn't listen.He didn't want anything to do with you at a young age"Kagome's eyes sadned.Midoriko put the brush down so Kagome knew she was finish.She put a black ribbon in Kagome's hair.(Ponitail)

Kagome turned her way.Midoriko countiued"I'm still very upset by this...know that you're older...he wants you to take over what he messed up..."Kagome asked"And what will that be?"Midoriko sighed"Power...me,and your Father won't be here long...and our power can't be wasted"Kagome let a tear fall"He didn't want me?"Midoriko wiped the tear away"I had three daughters,Kagome...you,Chiyo,and Ai...you're all very very different"Kagome asked in a trembling voice"How?"Midoriko sat her hands in her lap"Chiyo...is the spirited one.She knows how to cheer a sad soul.Ai is the wise one.She knows every question asked.,and you are the pure one.Know right from wrond.Darkness from Light,and the Good from Bad"Kagome asked"I have a feeling theres more to the story"Midoriko noddded"Chiyo has the curse of unlimited power.Power that can hurt millions of people.Ai has the curse of answer.She has answers to secrets that weren't suppose to be found out,or revealed,and you...have the curse of darkness.You can put people in hell or heaven.You can heal,and burn a soul.Your purity can...give you darkness.Darkness no other has ever had.When you have a trouble in life...that darkness increases"Kagome asked"Why did Father leave me behind?"Midoriko sighed"Because if you were to stay with him...he was afraid you'd ruin his reprutation...I wasn't happy and I'm still not of his decison,Kagome...but you can change the past...but to change the past...there has to be a change in the future"Kaome had hot tears falling down her face"I'm going out for a walk...I don't want to hear any more of this"Kagome wiped her tears away.Kagome stood up,and walked out the room.Kagome walked down the stairs to see her Father looking her directly in the eye.When she past him.He whispered"I'm sorry...I made a mistake,Kagome"Kagome hissed back at him"If you didn't want me in your life...why didn't you just leave my destiny to a fail"Kagome walked out.Katashi sighed.Midoriko walked down the stairs.Katashi yelled"Why can't you accept my descion...she shouldn't of known that!"Midoriko glared into his face hard"Her destiny i to know every secret kept...am I right?You made that descion when she was born"Katashi looked into her eyes.Midoriko looked away,and walked down the hall,and out the back door.Inuyasha whispered"Why won't you let her choose her own destiny!?"Katashi yelled"Because if she chooses the wrong one who will help us!The last person who could of saved us was your mother...but she died protected you!"Katashi stomped off.Inuyasha stared wide out at him.Sango sighed"Inuyasha I'm sure he did-

Inuyasha hissed"Forget it"He walked out.Souta's eyes were of saddness.Ai asked"Souta are you okay?"Souta looked at her"I'm fine...just leave me be"Souta walked off.Sango sighed"What is up"Ai whispered"One who sees destiny...is one who shall perish"Sango's heart skipped a beat"What's wrong with me?"Miroku asked"My heart skipped a beat at that saying...what is going on?"Chiyo crossed her arms angerly"No matter what happens...I will protect my sister,Kagome,from this punishment...she just can't be punished for the way she was born...I'm sick of all this destiny,and past crap!"

Ai yelled"It can't be helped,Chiyo!"Chiyo spat"You just watch me!"Ai glared into her sisters silver eyes and she glared into hers.Sango sighed"What wil become of us all?"Miroku smirked"Hopefully in the end...everythings perfect"Sango blushed at his smile.


End file.
